elderscrollsfandomcom_pl-20200229-history
Altmer
Altmerowie (Ald. starsi ludzie; szlachetni ludzieAnuada dla dzieci) znani również jako Elfy wysokiego roduThe Elder Scrolls III: MorrowindThe Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim lub Wysokie elfyThe Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion – rasa merów pochodząca z wysp Summerset. W wyglądzie i tradycji , poprzez usilne starania utrzymania czystej linii krwiThe Elder Scrolls Travels: Shadowkey, najmniej odbiegający od przodków wszystkich elfów – aldmerów. Są niezwykle wrażliwi na magickę, przez co posiadają olbrzymi talent magicznyThe Elder Scrolls: ArenaThe Elder Scrolls II: DaggerfallAn Elder Scrolls Legend: BattlespireThe Elder Scrolls III: MorrowindThe Elder Scrolls IV: OblivionThe Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim, który z kolei sprawia, że magia używana jest u nich powszechnie, a parający się nią altmerowie są często spotykani na każdym szczeblu drabiny społecznej, a sama rasa produkuje najpotężniejszych z magów o mocy przekraczającej wyobrażenia innych ras . Znani są ze swego dążenia do perfekcji i najbardziej romantycznych z pasji w każdego z aspektów życia, sprawiając, że każdy rodzaj sztuki, rzemiosła, pracy rolnej lub jako służba innym czy nawet najbardziej trywialna z czynności musi być i tako jest wykonywana w najwyższej z możliwych jakości. Porządek jest jedną z wyższych wartości, czym przez bycie najinteligentniejszą z ras doprowadzają do najwyższej logistycznej efektywności, która wraz z surowością, z którą odrzucają tych, co sprzeciwiają się powzięcia jakiemukolwiek zajęciu, sprawia, że ich cywilizacja jest niedoścignioną spośród wszystkich na Nirnie. Czyni to ich uzasadnienie dumnymi, patrząc na wiele ras z odpowiednią wyższością, często pogardliwie spoglądając na rzadkich w ich ojczyźnie nierobów i elementy półświatka przestępczego. Naturalna ksenofobia odźwierciedla się w prawie uniemożliwiającym wkroczenie na Summerset nikomu nieproszonemu z zewnątrz, w pełni kontrolując przepływ obcych przez ich ziemię, prawie zagwarantowanym nawet w czasach gdy byli podmiotami ludzkich Cesarstw. Biologia thumb|Twarze różnych Altmerów z gry The Elder Scrolls V: SkyrimJak większość elfów altmerowie posiadają humanoidalną podobną ludziom formę, z ostro zakończonymi spiczastymi uszami, wielkimi i mocno wykształconymi mięśniami marszczącymi brwi, oraz ogólną smuklejszą budowę ciała. Charakterystyczne dla konkretnie altmerów jest wysoki wzrost, przewyższający wszystkie znane humanoidalne rasy TamrielThe Elder Scrolls III: MorrowindThe Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim (wyjąwszy gigantówThe Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim i niektóre faerie). Ich skóra jest żółtej karnacji o różnych odcieniach, zależnych od stopnia opalenia czy pochodzenia. Włosy zwykle występują w kolorze blond, często niemal platynowym, rzadszymi odcieniami są ciemny czy rudawy blond. Choć występują osobniki z czarnymi włosami, są oni niezwykle rzadcyThe Elder Scrolls III: MorrowindThe Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim. Całą populacją jest mało zróżnicowana pod względem wyglądu, głównie za sprawą bezustannego doglądania czystości linii krwi i odrzucania rzadkich tych, którzy są pozbawieni ambicji typowych dla swej rasy. Są najinteligentniejszą z ras świata i wszyscy są nad wyraz wrażliwi na magickę, z jednej strony czyni z nich to najpotężniejszych magów, jeśli chodzi o posiadaną manęThe Elder Scrolls: ArenaThe Elder Scrolls II: DaggerfallAn Elder Scrolls Legend: BattlespireThe Elder Scrolls III: MorrowindThe Elder Scrolls IV: OblivionThe Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim, ale z drugiej czyni ich to bardziej podatnymi na magiczne atakiThe Elder Scrolls: ArenaThe Elder Scrolls II: DaggerfallAn Elder Scrolls Legend: BattlespireThe Elder Scrolls III: MorrowindThe Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion. Mają również niską odporność na choroby i truciznyThe Elder Scrolls: ArenaThe Elder Scrolls II: DaggerfallAn Elder Scrolls Legend: BattlespireThe Elder Scrolls III: Morrowind. Choć nieznana jest optymalna długość życia wysokich elfów, przynajmniej jeden osobnik jest znany z przeżycia prawie trzech tysięcy lat, od początkuFragment: O Artaeum – Taurce il-Anselma do końca Pierwszej Ery2920, Deszczowa Dłoń – Carlovac Townway. Kultura Społeczeństwo Struktura Przez większość swej historii altmerowie żyli w hierarchicznym społeczeństwie z Wysokim Królem Alinoru jako suwerenem wszystkich obywateli wysp SummersetCykl Linia Czasu, Tom 1: Przed czasami ludzkości – Aicantar z Shimerene. Terytorium było podzielone na wiele podregionów zarządzanych przez mniejszych królów zasiadających w stołecznych dla tych regionów miastach. Społeczeństwo było silnie podzielone na kasty odpowiadające hierarchii feudalnej : # Wysoka Szlachta – królewskie rody dzielące i zarządzające terytoriami ; # Inteligencja – niższa szlachta składająca się z wyedukowanych osobników, nauczyciele, kapłani i mędrcy studiujący starożytne tradycje i wspierający swą wiedzą społeczeństwo ; # Sztukmistrze – rzemieślnicy, artyści, ziemiaństwo, kupcy i żołnierze ; # Pracownicy – podlegający swym pracodawcom mniejsi rzemieślnicy, chłopi oraz obcokrajowcy ; # Niewolnicy – głównie gobliny . Hierarchia ta była niejako sztywna podług zwyczaju każdy miał z góry sprecyzowaną ambicję i doskonalił się w jej kierunku, decydując o swej przynależności w hierarchii w bardzo młodym wieku, choć nawet przedstawiciele najniższej kasty przez swe dążenie do perfekcji często zdobywali względnie spory majątek, tak że mało kto z pracujących żył w niedostatku. Poza wydalonymi ze społeczeństwa malkontentami, nie decydujący się na posiadanie żadnej ambicji, rzadkim było by ktoś wyrażał niezadowolenie z systemu. Te sporadyczne odchyłki od tradycji występowały tylko u najwyższej szlachty, były one zaskakująco widziane krzywym okiem nie przez wyższe warstwy społeczne, a te najniższe. Wieśniacy byli zwykle pierwszymi, którzy otwarcie wypowiadali się przeciw złamaniu feudalnych tradycji. Lecz nawet w jedynym znanym buncie w Summerset, spiskujący, którzy za nim stali nie zdołali przekonać żadnych obywateli do uczestniczenia w nim, mimo otwartego sprzeciwu przeciwko królowi Pierwszej Twierdzy za wyjście za obcokrajowca, kobietę z najniższej warstwy. Przewrót przebiegł jedynie za pośrednictwem najemnego wojska i jednego klasztoru mnichówBunt w Pierwszej Twierdzy – Maveus Cie. Obecnie nie istnieje w ojczyźnie altmerów żadna praktyczna forma monarchii, władza jest trzymana przez członków jedynej partii – Thalmoru, a samo Królestwo Alinoru zostało rozwiązane, ustanawiając państwo AlinorWielka Wojna – Legat Justianus Quintius. Nieznanym czy spowodowało to upadek tradycyjnej hierarchii, lecz wcześniej trwające ruchy rewolucjonistyczne przeprowadzane przez terrorystyczną organizację Pięknych naruszyły ją zabijając wielu z przedstawicieli szlachty niższej i wyższej, a sam Thalmor usunął wiele z przeszkadzających mu zwyczajów i tradycji altmerówNarastające zagrożenie, tom III – Lathenil ze Słonecznej Twierdzy. Przemiany Struktura kastowa altmerów i Królestwo Alinoru zostały pierwotnie ustanowione przez ich przodków aldmerów, trwała ona przez większość Ery MeretycznejCykl Linia Czasu, Tom 1: Przed czasami ludzkości – Aicantar z Shimerene, aż do początkowych lat Czwartej Ery Ludzi, gdy po kończących erę poprzedniąNarastające zagrożenie, tom I – Lathenil ze Słonecznej Twierdzy wydarzeniach rewolucji socjalistycznych działaczy w latach poprzedzających 3E 432 i najazdu daedrycznych sił w 3E 433The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion, w 4E 1 Thalmor przejął władzę na wyspach fałszywie ustanawiając się bohaterem odpychającym zastępy daedrNarastające zagrożenie, tom I – Lathenil ze Słonecznej Twierdzy i rozwiązał ostatecznie w 4E 22 Królestwo Alinoru, tworząc Alinor pod zarządzaniem tego jednopartyjnego rząduWielka Wojna – Legat Justianus Quintius. Religia Kult aedr Wiata altmerów jest esencjonalnie wiarą w duchy swych przodków, na których słowo w każdym języku meretycznym jest aedra. Wiara ta została odziedziczona po aldmerach, którzy zrezygnowali z czci wszystkich swych przodków, tylko swych najlepszych przodków, tak więc została wybrana konkretna ilość aedr, które zaczęły wkrótce nabierać znaczenia synonimicznego bogom: * Auri-El – Król Aldmerów, od którego każdy altmer twierdzi że wywodzi się jego liniaRóżne wyznania Cesarstwa – Brat Mikhael Karkuxor, czczony jako wielki przywódca, za którym poszły armie przodków elfów by stoczyć walkę z przeciwnikiem Lorkhanem i jego armią przodków ludziRóżne wyznania Cesarstwa – Brat Mikhael Karkuxor. Jako pierworodny zwany jest duszą Anui-ElaMonomit i poza byciem symbolem dla altmerów oraz smoczym panem czasuRóżne wyznania Cesarstwa – Brat Mikhael Karkuxor, jego pomniejszymi domenami są światło i słońceThe Fall of Trinimac – The Faithless One; * Mara – Bogini Miłości, małżonka Auri-Ela, utożsamiana z nirem, żeńskim pierwiastkiem kosmosu, przez co jest zwana rodzicielką stworzeniaRóżne wyznania Cesarstwa – Brat Mikhael Karkuxor; * Y'ffre – Bóg Pieśni i Lasu, który swą pieśnią wprawia w ruch przyrodę i nauczył wszystkie istoty żywe jak posługiwać się głosem. U altmerów jest on również bogiem wód, który usłyszy każdą modlitwę złożoną wkoło jakiegokolwiek zbiornika. Nadał mieszkańcom Summerset ich piękno i nakazał ptakom morskim ostrzegać ich przed niebezpieczeństwem. Dar pięknego głosu jest jednym ze wspanialszych z darów i jest utożsamiany z JephreOf JephreRóżne wyznania Cesarstwa – Brat Mikhael Karkuxor; * Xarxes – Który ObserwujeThe Everscriven Tome, pan pochodzenia i sekretnej wiedzyRóżne wyznania Cesarstwa – Brat Mikhael Karkuxor, który swym piórem drąży koryta rzekXarxes – Thandelieth. Jest on skrybą Auri-Ela zapisujący od początku istnienia cały czas, a celem każdego altmera jest by jego czyny były tak wielkie by znalazły się w kronice Xarxesa. Jest on opiekunem pisma i języków, ktorym zapisywane wieki tradycji i kultury są przekazywane następnym pokoleniomWords and Power –''' Telenger the Artificer; * Trinimac – bóg wojownikówRóżne wyznania Cesarstwa – Brat Mikhael Karkuxor, najpotężniejszy ze wszystkich aedr i czempion Auri-ElaAntycypacje, który prowadzi elfie plemiona na wojny z ludzkościąRóżne wyznania Cesarstwa – Brat Mikhael Karkuxor. Ten który pokonał Lorkhana i po jego osądzie wydarł mu serceMonomit. Choć doznawszy szaleństwa został on przemieniony w Malacatha przez BoethiahaThe Fall of Trinimac – The Faithless One, gdy ten przybrał żeńską postać i skusiwszy go pocałunkiem pożarł swego amanta s. 8 - 9, wciąż nietknięty występuje w religii altmerów, czasem nawet jako popularniejsze bóstwo od samego Auri-Ela, a ta historia służy za przykład niszczącego wpływu daedrRóżne wyznania Cesarstwa – Brat Mikhael Karkuxor; * Phynaster – bóg żeglarzy i podróżnikówA Sailor's Guide to Sea Elves – Virillda of the Silver-Sails, który nauczył altmerów żyć o sto lat dłużej stawiając dłuższe krokiRóżne wyznania Cesarstwa – Brat Mikhael Karkuxor; * Syrabane – bóg czarnoksiężników i terminatorów, przodek i bóg magii oraz ulubione bóstwo młodych studentów sztuk magicznychRóżne wyznania Cesarstwa – Brat Mikhael Karkuxor; * Oghma – bogini historii, której jest uosobieniem, małżonka Xarxesa, któy stworzył ją z najciekawszych fragmentów historii świataRóżne wyznania Cesarstwa – Brat Mikhael Karkuxor. W niej zapisują się wszystkie wspomnienia i przeżycia każdej istoty żywejThe Onus of the Oghma – Phrastus of Elinhir. Choć nie jest zaliczany do przodków elfów, Magnus jako architekt świataMonomit jest również czczony wśród altmerów, stawiają mu kapliczki w formie astrolabiumThe Elder Scrolls Online: Summerset. Istnieją też pomniejsze duchy, które znajdują pamięć w elfickim panteonieMonomit: * Xen – jedno z najstarszych et'adaMonomit, ledwo co czczone przez altmerów, łączone z rolnictwem i trudem życiaRóżne wyznania Cesarstwa – Brat Mikhael Karkuxor, odpowiednik ZenitharaThe Elder Scrolls II: Daggerfall; * Raen – pomniejsze elfickie bóstwo, znany głównie jako towarzysz MaryKing Edward, Part X; * Wiosenne Ziarno – nieznane elfickie bóstwo, które wnosząc po imieniu ma coś wspólnego z wiosną i roląKing Edward, Part IX. Istnieją również aedra, do których elfy nie niosą modłówRóżne wyznania Cesarstwa – Brat Mikhael Karkuxor. Są to aedra, które opowiedziały się za przodkami ludzi w wielkiej wojnie z Ery ŚwituMonomit. Nie wszystkie z nich żyją w pamięci elfów, a te które są wspominane są wzgardzoneRóżne wyznania Cesarstwa – Brat Mikhael Karkuxor: * Lorkhan – Bęben Przeznaczenia, bóg oszust, który w spisku pozbawił pierwotne duchy ich mocy i nieśmiertelności. Jest uznawany przez altmerów jako największa zbluźnierczych potęg, która skradła im na zawsze więź ze światem duchowym, zmuszając ich do życia jako śmiertelnicy. Bohater ludzkości, która jest mu wdzięczna za pomoc jaką jej zagwarantował jako przywódca przodków ludzi w wojnie z przodkami elfów, nazywany przez ludzi ShoremRóżne wyznania Cesarstwa – Brat Mikhael Karkuxor; * Stendarr – Bóg Miłosierdzia, przez elfy nazywany Apologetą Ludzi, budzący wzgardę altmerów przez właśnie usprawiedliwianie niestosownych zachowań ludzkościRóżne wyznania Cesarstwa – Brat Mikhael Karkuxor; * Kynareth – małżonka Lorkhana, która w praktyce nie występuje w altmerskiej religii, lecz musiała w niej występować przez wzgląd na jej występowanie w aldmerskiego pochodzenia religii khajiitów, oraz wpływ na religię cesarską, która spowodowała zmianę ludzkiego imienia tego bóstwaz Kyne na KynarethRóżne wyznania Cesarstwa – Brat Mikhael Karkuxor. Przez krótki czas, kiedy altmerowie dopiero co oddzielili się od aldmerów byli oni tolerancyjni dla kultów daedr (nieprzodków), jednak po jakimś czasie zdecydowali się absolutnego zakazu tego rodzaju religii, co spowodowało odejście daedrycznych kultystów za ich prorokiem Velothem. Mit stworzenia Teogonia altmerów zaczyna się podobnie jak u większości kultur w momencie wykrystalizowania się pierwotnych duchów et'ada zMonomit myśli SithisaSithis zwanej Anui-ElemMonomit. Duchy żyły w nieśmiertelnej stazie w Otchłani AurbisaMonomit, dopóki wysłaniec SithisaRóżne wyznania Cesarstwa – Brat Mikhael Karkuxor, LorkhanRóżne wyznania Cesarstwa – Brat Mikhael KarkuxorMonomit nie przekonał części z nich do stworzenia nowego świata, którego mieli być władcami. Wielu nie przystało i za brak udziału w procesie kreacji mieli zostać potem nazwani daedrami. Część uznała że pomysł podległego im świata jest dobrym i przystąpiła do aktu stworzenia, podług projektu wyznaczonego na architekta tego świata MagnusaRóżne wyznania Cesarstwa – Brat Mikhael Karkuxor. Moment stworzenia rozbłysk horrorem w umysłach duchów, które zaczęły tracić swą moc i wkrótce mieli stracić nieśmiertelność, cena, której chytry wysłannik Sithisa nie raczył przedstawić. Nim stali się śmiertelnymi, część za Magnusem uciekła z Otchłani do AetheriusaMonomit stając się magna geTestimonials on Baar Dau – Minerva Calo, Associate Chronicler, a dziury w granicy stały się gwiazdami i wpuściły światło do OtchłaniExegesis of Merid-Nunda – Phrastus of Elinhir. Stworzony został MundusMonomit, a silniejsze duchy zachowały nieśmiertelność, lecz były podległe śmierci w walce zwane aedramiAedry i daedry, słabsze duchy czuły, że zaczną niknąć w czasie, więc zeszły na stojący w centrum Mundus Nirn, stając się ehlnofey, przodkami ras śmiertelnychAnuada dla dzieci. Na powierzchni planety część ehlnofey osiadła na terytorium zwanym Aldmeris i zdołali utrzymać w pamięci skąd pochodzą, nazwani zostali potem dawnymi ehlnofey. Resztę ziem pokryły plemiona, które walcząc ze sobą zapomniały swojej historii i obróciły się ku barbarzyństwu, grupa zwana potem wędrującymi ehlnofey. Gdy natknęli się na swych krewnych, którzy zdążyli założyć cywilizację na Aldmeris, upraszali o wstęp na bazie jeszcze pamiętanego pokrewieństwa, lecz dawni ehlnofey nie wpuścili wędrujących widząc ich dzikość i obawiając się jej. Słusznie jak się okazało, bo następstwem prób dyplomacji była wojna dawnych z wędrującymiAnuada dla dzieci. W międzyczasie aedra podzieliły się, część obwiniała Lorkhana o co się stało, natarczywie dopytując o obiecaną wielkość i płacząc nad tą utraconą, druga część okazała zadowolenie z tego świata i nie zwracając na swe straty, stanęła za Lorkhanem. Ci drudzy za Lorkhanem udali się na Nirn i zebrali armię wędrujących ehlnofey na Altmorze, którzy nie pamiętając iż kiedyś byli czymś większym, ujrzeli w nich swych stwórców. Pierwsi podążyli za Auri-Elem, który gonił Lorkhana i znalazł w Aldmeris tych, którzy podobnie jak i on pamiętali o zdradzie Lorkhana, którzy ujrzeli w nim swego przywódcę. Rozpoczęła się prawdziwa wojna między obiema stronamiMonomit, o takiej mocy że lądy zmieniły się w oceany na planecie, która wcześniej nie widziała kropli wodyAnuada dla dzieci. choć z początku Auri-El i jego armia zdobyły Altmorę, zwykła ilość wędrujących ehlnofey zepchnęła ich z powrotem na Aldmeris. W ostatecznej bitwie do walki stanął Trinimac, najpotężniejszy wojownik aedr, naprzeciw Lorkhanowi, którego wówczas pokonał i postawił przed sądem wszystkich aedrMonomit. Wydarzenie to zwane Zjazdem odbyło się na wzniesionej po to Adamantowej WieżyŻywoty świętych, a w jego wyniku skazano Lorkhana na śmierć. Trinimac wyrwał serce Lorkhana i miał je zabić lecz się ono zaśmiało w swej nieśmiertelności. Wściekły nadział je na strzałę i posłał w dal. U podnóża wieży smutni dawni ehlnofey odeszli świadomi, że i tak będą przeklęci śmiertelnymi ciałami, odeszli by na Aldmeris stać się aldmerami. Od drugiej strony odeszli wędrujący ehlnofey, w smutku przyrzekając elfickim tytanom zemstę nieśli ciało Lorkhana na Altmorę, gdzie mieli się stać atmoranamiMonomit. Zwyczaje Poza dążeniem do perfekcji w każdym zawodzie, nawet w tych które by inne kultury uznały za nie dające spełnienia lub wręcz jako uwłaczające ich ambicjom, oraz wysokiego mniemania o sobie, czym sprawiają wrażenie snobistycznych czy trzymających inne rasy w pogardzie, altmerowie posiadają parę innych szczególnych tradycji, do których oddanie utrzymują jako swą największą cnotę. Ich niewzruszona duma ze swej kultury wyższej od tych obcych i wysokie wymagania wobec wszystkich, sprawiają że choć przedstawiciele innych ras są tolerowani na wyspach, pod warunkiem że przybędą na nie za zgodą władców wysp, to już owoce mieszanych związków są zwykle traktowane jako kundle i są bezwzględnie skazani na wygnanie z wysp. Często posądzani o nie posiadanie empatii i bycia zainteresowanych tylko własnymi przyjemnościami, nie odróżniają się w gościnności od innych kultur, przyjmując gości do swych domów bez względu na rasęKing Edward, Part IV. A choć każde uroczystości, nawet najbardziej euforyczne są utrzymywane w spokoju, bez okrzyków, owacji czy jakichkolwiek odchyleń od decorum , nie jest rzadkim by altmerowie uczęszczali przyjęć , często mocno zakrapianych . Można by podejrzewać na bazie ich mniej masywnej fizjonomii, że altmerowie nie są ludem wojowniczym, jedynie ograniczającym się do użycia magii na polu bitwy , lecz stawiają wojowników na piedestałach i mają wielkie poszanowanie do nich, wręcz gloryfikując wojenny aspekt istnienia każdej kultury, utrzymując weteranów jako jednych z najważniejszych członków swych rodzin . W odróżnieniu od kultur ludzi poligamia nie tylko nie jest widziana z odrazą, a jest czymś co jest wręcz wychwalane. Szczególnym przypadkiem jest szlachta, których poza pierwszą małżonką tradycyjnie musi być przynajmniej jedna konkubina, a odchylenie od tego zwyczaju i ograniczenie się tylko do jednej małżonki jest postrzegane jako niestosowneBunt w Pierwszej Twierdzy – Maveus Cie. O ile ilość narodzin nie jest aż tak rzadka jak zwykło się postrzegać płodność elfów, to część dzieci, które przy narodzinach okazują się posiadać widoczne defekty, które by przyprawiły im w przyszłości niepełnosprawności, lub po prostu okazują słabość w porównaniu do innych silnych noworodków, są zabijane. Dla ludzi imiona altmerów zwykle brzmią pięknie i mogą przywodzić na myśl jakieś znaczenie, lecz w ich języku są one po prostu liczbą, która wymawiany płynną elficką mową sprawia wrażenie jakby nie różniły się w analogii do imion innych kultur. Może mieć to związek z zakorzenioną w kulturze numerologią, przy której szczególne układy liczb w dacie narodzin są dobrą wróżbą dla dziecka. Pośmiertnie altmerowie są składani w pochówkach podziemnych w szczelnie zamykanych komorach, których naruszenie jest jedną z najwyższych bluźnierstw. Obcokrajowcy, którym zdarzy się tego choćby nieświadomie dokonać, nie wiedząc o przeznaczeniu tych budowli, są wygnani z wysp, nieznana jest kara za takie przewinienie wśród altmerskiego społeczeństwa . Opiera się to na wierze altmerów, że zachęcanie duchów zmarłych do pozostawiania w świecie śmiertelnych jest okrutne i sprzeczne z naturą, a sam akt wystawienia szczątków przodków na świat zewnętrzny jest czynem barbarzyńskim i stoi w sprzeczności z tradycyjnym zapewnieniu niezakłóconego przejścia duchów z tego świata to następnegoDunmerowie i ich przodkowie. W szczególnych przypadkach najwyżej urodzonym medykom pozwala się na badanie zwłok niedawno zmarłych, celem poszerzenia wiedzy w zakresie ciała i jego patologiiPrzygotowanie zwłok, część I. Mimo pruderyjnych zwyczajów wobec zmarłych, altmerowie są przygotowani na ewentualność spotkania z nieumarłymi, mając swego rodzaju kodeks etykiety ze zmarłymi. Choć powinni uznawać ich za nie więcej niż dzikie zwierzęta, nieumarli posiadający zdolności poznawcze jak wampiry, licze czy upiory muszą być traktowane z szacunkiem, jaki przysługuje starszym istotom i tym, które siłą swego wieku posiadają większe doświadczenie oraz wiedzę. Poprzez rozmowę mogą uzyskać wgląd w stare wydarzenia i zapomnianą historię, wiedzę bezcenną dla każdego jej poszukiwacza. Niemniej jednak nie mogą pozwolić im na dokonanie swych celów, jako że nieumarli zawsze potrzebują czegoś od żywych i należy wiecznie próbować ich przechytrzyć, wciąż pokazując pokorę wobec starszychCivility and Etiquette V. 5: Undead – Coristir. Wytwórczość W swej twórczości altmerowie zwykle dążą do mało zawiłej elegancji, opcjonując prostym wzorem płynnych linii podkreślających grację naturalnych form znajdywanych w każdym zakątku świata. Częstymi są motywy ptasie na różnych poziomach abstrakcji, razem z kwiatami i morskimi muszlami uwiecznione w bogatej lecz stonowanej gamie kolorówCrafting Motifs 1: The High Elves – Doctor Alfidia Lupus. Ukazuje się to szczególnie w modzie, praktycznie nie istniejącej, jako że podług ujedoliconych zwyczajów altmerowie noszą odpowiednie do okazji lub do swego zawodu uniformy, rzadko nosząc innego rodzaju ubiór. Popularne arrasy często uwieczniają wydarzenia z historii altmerów i ich przodków, szczególnie popularnymi motywami są faerie i bestie żyjące w zamierzchłych czasach na Summerset, zanim aldmerowie nie przybyli na wyspy i nie powybijali tych stworzeń. Pośród nich można ujrzeć gheateusy, jedną żywą istotę w grupie zbudowanych z ziemi posągów, welwy, święte bestie rogów i dzikich zębów, które zniszczyły i uratowały tę ziemię oraz illyadi, gigantów jak drzewa z głową pokrytą oczyma. W porównaniu do ludzkiej metalurgii ta altmerska stoi na wyższym poziomie, pozwalając na bardziej wyrafinowaną sztukę kształtowania różnych metaliAn Orc's Guide to Tamriel – Luruk gro-Bozgor. Elfy na Summerset często używają stopu dwóch metali: rtęci i księżycowego kamienia; który to ma kolor zielonkawego złotaThe Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim, lecz równie częstym jest używanie nieznanego innym rasom białawego metaluThe Elder Scrolls II: Daggerfall. Zbroje wytwarzane przez sztukmistrzów z Summerset są mocno stylizowane w granicach ich praktycznego użycia by reprezentowały naturalne rybie łuski oraz pióra, tak że nawet ciężkie kirysy i hełmy są czasem kształtowane tak by wyglądało jakby posiadały skrzydła i dzioby. Bronie jednoręczne wykonywane z metali koloru srebra zwykle przypominają wygięte szable, tylko w wypadku broni dwuręcznych utrzymując prostą linię brzeszczotu, ich rękojeści są zwykle wykonywane z jasnopomarańczowego drewna zdobione żółtawym metalem. Łuki są kompozytowe z zielonkawoszarego i jasnopomarańzowego drewna, a same strzały są wyjątkowo jak na inne kultury typowo uposażone w ząbkowane grotyThe Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion. Wiele metalicznych ozdób jest zwykle pokryte przeźroczystym zielonym materiałem, potocznie nazywanym szkłem, w rzeczywistości będącym jadeitowym szkliwem wulkanicznym o wysokiej giętkości, który kowale elficcy nieznaną metodą są w stanie wykuwać. Tradycja ta również przeszła na ozdobę zbroi, lecz dzięki sprężystości materiału przekłada się to na zwiększenie odporności pancerza na uderzenia. Zbroje te są raczej rzadko używane, przez wzgląd na koszt, zwykle będąc częścią ornamentalnych kompletów należących do jakiegoś szlachcica. Szklana zbroja znajduje też zastosowanie w bezpośrednim użyciu w zamienniku metali i jest stylizowana różnie, zarówno by podkreślić mineralne pochodzenieThe Elder Scrolls III: Morrowind, jak i kształtowanie w gładkie powierzchnie podobne zbrojom metalicznym, nadając im bursztynowy połyskThe Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion. Broń jednak jest uniwersalnie kształtowana w prostych formach, unikając całkowicie giętkiego kształtuThe Elder Scrolls III: MorrowindThe Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion. Architektura Budynki i ich elewacje nie są jednorodne w całym Summerset, wiele ze starszych miast swą zabudową pamięta czasy sloadzkiej władzy na wyspach, typowym przykładem jest Cloudrest mieszczące się na Eton Nir, którego większość starszych budynków i pierwsze piętra nowszych są zbudowane z naturalnie wyrośniętego koralowca, budującego swe fantastyczne podmorskie kształty na ulicach tego wysokopołożonego na górskim szczycie miasta. Nowsza elficka architektura jest tu unikatowo budowana na tych starszych budowlach, tak że każde następne piętro uwidacznia zmiany w poczuciu estetyki altmerskiej przez cały okres używalności miasta. Północny region głównej z wysp Summerset odźwierciedla starszą kulturę altmerską, opartą na rolnictwie i prostym życiu pierwszych aldmerów na wyspach. Wiele budynków jest podobnie do tych bosmerskich nie do odróżnienia od drzew, lecz w odróżnieniu od magicznie wymodelowanych drzew Valen, domy są budowane wewnątrz starych i olbrzymich drzewKing Edward, Part II oraz na gałęziach młodszych w postaci platform. Domy te pozbawione są ścian i są od tysiącleci zamieszkiwane właśnie w ten przewiewny sposób, pokryte tylko drewnianymi konstrukcjami podobnych baldachimom. Inna część osiedli reprezentuje się z zabudowy z szarego kamienia i zielonych dachów, kunszt tych nowszych konstrukcji dozwolił by monumentalna budowla kryształowej wieży została wybudowana w ten to właśnie sposób, a jako że wieża została zbudowana przez altmerów nie sposób przypisać tego stylu do aldmerskiego rzemiosła. Mimo prostej zewnętrznej konstrukcji niezmiennej od wiekówThe Elder Scrolls: Arena, wnętrze wieży zostało zmieniane tak by odpowiadało nowszej kulturze altmerskiej, wypełnione kamieniem o wręcz oślepiającej dla ludzkiego oka bieli. Jedynymi niezmienionymi wnętrzami wieży są jej podziemia, wciąż pokazująca surowy styl budownictwa pierwszych altmerówKing Edward, Part V. Południowe Summerset jest zabudowane w nowszym i bardziej nowoczesnym stylu altmerskim, wciąż antycznym na czasy dzisiejsze z czasów sprzed Ery Drugiej. Budynki tej konstrukcji są wykonane ze szkła, które przypomina skrzydła insektów, rozpraszające światło, tak że z oddali ich pryzmatyczna konstrukcja rzuca tęczowy blask rozpraszając światło z białego kryształu budynków, tak że obcokrajowcy są często wdzięczni za nastanie nocy kiedy jaskrawe światło opuszcza kamienie ulic. Szczególnie efektowny jest Alinor, którego zabudowa składa się z niewyobrażalnie wysokich szklanych wieżowców i wijących się hipnotycznie wałów. Położony na zachodzie Auridon, a szczególnie Skywatch, odźwierciedla podobną architekturę do tej znajdywanej w Cyrodiil jako pozostałości po ayleidach. Mimo podobieństw zauważalne są pomniejsze wzory, które są odróżniają się od brutalnej surowości ayleidzkich miastNotes on Elven Architecture – Gastinus Florus. Język Powstały na podstawie ewolucji języka staroelfickiegoEkran ładowania w miejscu Aba-Loria z gry The Elder Scrolls Online, zwanego czasem aldmerisOjciec Niben – Topal Pilot; przekład i komentarze: Florin Jaliil, język wysokich elfów, adekwatnie zwany wysokim elfickim s. 6Opis Pure Language Pearl z gry The Elder Scrolls Online, jest obecnie praktycznie nieznany poza wyspami Summerset, co przypisuje się fanatyzmowi Cesarstwa Alezjańskiego z czasów Pierwszej Ery, którzy niszczyli każdy przejaw elfickiej kultury z jakim się zetknęli, przez co ten niegdyś popularny język s. 6 nie zachował się na kontynencie w formie pisanej. Aż do 1E 2813 był on powszechnie używany w całym Tamriel jako wspólna mowa i język prawny, zastąpiony z cesarskiego rozporządzenia cyrodiilskim s. 6. Język ten jest jednak nauczany wśród bretońskiej szlachty z Wysokiej Skały jako po prostu elfickiKing Edward, Part I. Niewiele jest wiadome o samym języku oprócz tego, że jest on niezwykle melodyczny, przez co nawet głośne kalkulacje i większe liczby są zwykle odbierane przez obce ucho jako zwykłe zdania. A mimo tego, że mało które teksty w tym języku zachowały się przez ich palenie przez alezjan, mała ilość choćby zachowanych listów, które od czasu ich upadku miały okazję się zachować świadczy o niechęci do komunikowania się w sposób pisemny. Spowodowane jest to niezwykłym szacunkiem jaki altmerowie okazują swojemu językowi, szczególnie samemu pismu. Jest ono uświęcone gdyż służy ono do zachowania altmerskiej historii oraz uchwyca ich długą genealogię utwierdzając świadomość pochodzenia każdego altmera i jego przynależności w hierarchii. Utrzymuje się w tradycji że pismo i język jest sekretem za ich utrzymanie porządku i struktury społeczeństwa na przestrzeni mileniów, wszystko dzięki darowi Xarxesa. Sami jego kapłani są strażnikami starożytnego pisma o wielkiej potędze wpływającej na rzeczywistość i jej postrzeganie, sztucę nazwanej przezeń magią słówWords and Power – Telenger the Artificer. Historia Dumne dzieci pierworodnych Niepewny jest moment, w którym altmerowie wydzielili się ze swego aldmerskiego rdzenia, możliwy do wyznaczenia tylko jako na gdzieś w okresie od schyłku Ery Środkowomeretycznej, najprawdopodobniej niewkraczający w Schyłkową Erę ŚrodkowomeretycznąCykl Linia Czasu, Tom 1: Przed czasami ludzkości – Aicantar z Shimerene. Dzieje się tak, dlatego że jako główna linia merów, przez dłuższy czas nie mieli podstaw, by uznawać siebie za różnych od aldmerów. Wydzielili się jakiś czas po pierwotnym podziale aldmerów na ayleidów, leworęcznych elfówRóżne wyznania Cesarstwa – Brat Mikhael Karkuxor, dwemerówAnuada dla dzieci i maormerów czy protobosmerówSłowa Ahnissi, Matki Klanu do jej Ulubionej Córki w Erze Środkowomeretycznej, oraz główny rdzeń, z którego potem wydzielili się altmerowiePrawdziwa natura orków jakiś czas przed wydzieleniem się chimerów i orsimerów w Schyłkowej Erze Środkowomeretycznej. Jednak fakt istnienia klanu DirenniDe Rerum Dirennis – Vorian Direnni, który już od kilku pokoleń istniał w Erze Środkowomeretycznej, w tej samej erze odkrywając na nowo Adamantową Wieżę i ustanawiając tam swą kolonię, sugeruje, że ustabilizowanie altmerów jako plemienia elfów musiało zajść jakiś dłuższy czas przed jej końcem. Nieznany jest powód, dla którego altmerowie uznali, że nie są podobni swym przodkom i przestali siebie uważać za czystych aldmerów, zmieniając nazwę swej gałęzi rodu elfów, możliwie po pokoleniach dostrzegając nieodwracalne zmiany w swej morfologii. W spuściźnie po swych przodkach otrzymują oni Królestwo Alinoru oraz zwierzchnictwo nad wieżami magów na wybrzeżach dzisiejszego Morrowind, wraz z kolonią ayleidów wokół wyspy położonej w głąb kontynentu. Dziedziczą również kastowy podział społeczeństwa, wraz z goblinimi niewolnikami i zreformowaną religię wielbiącą swe aedra jako bogów. Altmerowie rozpoczęli swe pierwsze kroki jako własna cywilizacja, jednym znanym osiągnięciem z tego okresu jest wynalezienie alchemii przez Asliela Direnni, który z jej użyciem pozbył się wojowniczych barbarzyńskich plemion altmerów niepokojących farmerów, nie tylko uspokajając wewnętrzne stosunki, pozwalając na rozrost ekonomii, ale również i doprowadzając do zamożności swojego roduDe Rerum Dirennis – Vorian Direnni. Drugim wydarzeniem z tego okresu jest budowa Kryształowej Wieży na wzór ponownie odkrytej Adamantowej. Supremacja kulturowa W którymś momencie tej ery altmerowie ustanowili zakaz czci bóstw innych niż tych dawniej ustanowionych przez aldmerów, ze swych duchów aedr. Doprowadziło to do wyjęcia spod prawa sekt kultów daedr z najbardziej gwałtownym odzewem od tego dotyczącego kultu Boethiah, którego znaczna sekta zdecydowała się opuścić Summerset celem kontynuowania swej religii z dala od despotycznej kultury altmerskiejPrzemieniony lud. Celem zapobieżenia rozwidlenia się aldmerskiego drzewa, jeden z duchów przodków, Trinimac udał się ze swymi kultystami naprzeciw kultystom daedr, jednak, czuwający nad swymi wiernymi, Boethiah zwiódł swego przeciwnika, przybierając postać pięknej dziewczyny, żądając za informację, gdzie się znajduje daedroth jednego pocałunku, aedroth się ochoczo zgodził, a chwilę po nim, usta Boethiaha otworzyły się niewyobrażalnie szeroko i połknął on Trinimaca s. 8 - 9. Chwilę potem Boethiah przybrał postać Trinimaca i przemówił do swego kultu jego głosem, przemawiając, jak aedra okłamali swych potomków i nadszedł czas by odeszli z tej ziemi i wielbili wyłącznie daedra i Lorkhana, uwierzyli, bo przemawiał w postaci i w głosie tego, którego oczerniał. Nauczył ich jak nosić poprawnie swe skóry, czym zmienił ich w złotoskórych chimerów. Następnie na pokaz swej potęgi na oczach wiernych swych i Trinimaca, zwrócił go, oszalałego i zdeformowanego z cierpienia i poniżeniaThe Fall of Trinimac – The Faithless One, kultyści odbudowali go, lecz nie w swej dawnej światłości, a jako Malacatha. Wtarli w siebie resztki na znak szacunku i w tym momencie stali się oni orsimeramiAntycypacje i podobnie jak ci, których chcieli zatrzymaćŻywoty świętych, musieli uciec ze swej ojczyznyCivility and Etiquette Volume III: Wood Orcs, Part I – Coristir, Sage Sojourner. Mimo tej historii Trinimac wciąż jest czczony przez altmerów, a sama ta opowieść służy za utwierdzenie racji o potwornym wpływie daedr. Mniej więcej w tym okresie doszło także do odseparowania się od altmerów ludu, który potem miał przekształcić się w falmerów, jednak ci odeszli przez wzgląd na bardziej fanatyczne poglądy, uznając za najwyższą z potęg Auri-Ela, bardzo rzadko biorąc inne duchy pod uwagęDialog z Rycerzem-Paladynem Geleborem z gry The Elder Scrolls V: Dawnguard. Przed erą ludzi W samej Erze Późnomeretycznej niewiele wiadomo o mieszkańcach Summerset, głównie przez altmerską politykę zabraniającą udostępniania wiedzy o wyspach i ich mieszkańcach poza swe granice. Wiadomo, że stracili zainteresowanie w siatce kolonii założonych przez aldmerów, tak że upadły altmerskie wieże magów w Resdayn, co jest możliwie równoczasowe z upadkiem wysokiej kultury Velothi i rozbiciu jej na mniejsze plemiona. Możliwie, że w tej to właśnie erze altmerowie udali się na swe sławne wyprawy w przestrzeń aurbiczną na Słonecznych Ptakach Alinoru i wtedy zbudowali obserwatorium z planetarium w Pierwszej Twierdzy ze zdobytego w tych wojażach gwiezdnego materiału . Kontynentalne zmagania Direnni Pierwsza Era rozpoczyna się po ME 1, kiedy powstaje Królestwo Valen pod nowozałożoną dynastię CamoranCykl Linia Czasu, Tom 1: Przed czasami ludzkości – Aicantar z Shimerene, tworząc w następującym roku 1E 1 w Puszczy Valen bufor kulturowy dla kolonii ayleidów w centralnym Tamriel, ostatecznie oddzielając ich od Królestwa AlinoruCykl Linia Czasu, Tom 1: Przed czasami ludzkości – Aicantar z Shimerene, tworząc ichniejsze Imperatum SaliacheAdabal-a – Morihaus. Cesarstwo ayleidów upada ponad dwa wieki później w 243 po rebelii ludzkich niewolników, pod przywództwem Alessji, która zakłada Cesarstwo Alezjańskie, które z początku pobłażliwie patrząc na rasy elfów, kilkadziesiąt lat po jej śmierci w końcowych latach III wiekuOstatni Król Ayleidów – Herminia Cinna przerodziło się w monoteistyczną teokrację , która w swej ksenofobii nakazuje wytrzebienie każdej nieludzkiej i niemałpiej rasy, szczególnie elfów. Po ucieczce ayleidów poza Cesarstwo znaleźli oni schronienie w wielu kulturach, wliczając w to również klan Direnni, którzy po fakcie przyjęcia uchodźców oraz w wyniku różnych machinacji oddzielili się od Królestwa Alinoru w roku 355 s. 5 tworząc Hegemonię Direnni. Powoli rośli w siłę i wkrótce zaczęli zajmować większe połacie Wysokiej Skały s. 6, od rządzącego od prawie dwóch wieków Cesarstwa Nordów . Po 369 norski cesarz Borgas został zamordowany przez Dziki Łów w Valen, a o jego koronę wybuchła Wojna o Sukcesję, która doprowadziła w 420 do upadku cesarstwa i uwolnienia go do rąk altmerów klanu Direnni. Rozrosła do takich rozmiarów, że w roku 461, mimo bycia znienawidzonymi elfami, rodzina królewska Hegemonii została zaproszona na koronację alezjańskiego cesarza GorieusaRysław Sprawiedliwy – Sinjin. W 477 Hegemonia objęła w swe władanie całą Wysoką Skałę, część Volenfell i fragment Skyrim, od kilku dekad Direnni parzą się z seksualnymi ludzkimi niewolnikami powoli tworząc hybrydyzowanych elfoludzi, bretonów . Wzrastające zagrożenie ze strony Cesarstwa Alezjańskiego i ich religii doprowadziła do zawiązania sojuszu między coloviańskimi królami z Posiadłości Coloviańskich i Królestwa Skingrad oraz najwyższym królem Królestwa Skyrim. Rządzący Hegemonią Ryain Direnni wyjął spod prawa kult Alesjii pod karą śmierci, za czym opowiedział się również król Skyrim Hoag Morderca ElfówRysław Sprawiedliwy – Sinjin i zniszczył alezjańskie świątynie na swym tereniePięć pieśni Króla Wulfhartha. Podczas trwania konfliktu w latach 480Ostatnia lekcja – Aegrothius Goth - 482Ostatni Król Ayleidów – Herminia Cinna bazą operacyjną dla sojuszu było DaggerfallA History of Daggerfall – Odiva Gallwood. Decydującą walką była wygrana bitwa na Wrzosowiskach Glenumbrii, przeprowadzona przez książąt RyainaDe Rerum Dirennis – Vorian Direnni i Aidena Direnni, wspomaganego przez czarodziejkę z Daggerfall Raven DirenniDe Rerum Dirennis – Vorian Direnni, króla Skyrim Hoaga, króla Nenalata Laloriana DynaraOstatni Król Ayleidów – Herminia CinnaA Life of Strife and Struggle – King Laloriaran Dynar oraz króla Skingradu Rysława Laricha, zwanego SprawiedliwymRysław Sprawiedliwy – Sinjin. Choć wojna zakończyła się dla Direnni zwycięsko, wkrótce w 498 utracili całkowitą władzę na rzecz powoli powstającej bretońskiej szlachty, utrzymując większościowy udział u władzy jedynie na Balfierze wokół Adamantytowej Wieży. Mimo swego upadku klan Direnni wciąż funkcjonuje, służąc radą dla swego mieszanego potomstwaThe Elder Scrolls II: DaggerfallDe Rerum Dirennis – Vorian Direnni, nie zostając wybitym nawet w 1029, gdy bretońscy władcy złożyli hołd alezjańskiej Cesarzowej Hestrze za pozbycie się Styriche, wampirycznego króla VerkathBangkorai, Shield of High Rock – King Eamond, utrzymując swe wpływy w Wysokiej Skale do dnia dzisiejszegoThe Elder Scrolls II: DaggerfallDe Rerum Dirennis – Vorian Direnni. Inwazje z siedmiu mórz Królestwo Alinoru w Pierwszej Erze zmagało się z licznymi inwazjami maormerów, których częstotliwość przyprawia historykom problem ze wskazaniem roku, w którym wybrzeża wysp nie były oblegane przez morskie elfy i nie spływały krwią ich obrońców. Poza wyśmienitą marynarką maormerowie korzystali z magii przyzywającej węże morskie, na których przemieszczali się, dokonując swych ataków . Mimo krwawych tragedii tych wszystkich lat wioski i miasta w głębi lądu nie doświadczyły żadnej krzywdy, jako że maormerom nigdy nie udało się podbić ani jednego fragmentu wysp, podołając jedynie wyniszczać wybrzeża. Wydarzenia te nie ograniczały się do Pierwszej Ery, ale również ciągnęły się i w Erze Drugiej z tą samą częstością. Wszystkie te ataki były przeprowadzane bezpośrednio przez nieśmiertelnego króla Orgnuma, wiedzionego prastarą waśnią z altmerami . Całe to poświęcenie milionów żyć, paradoksalnie przysłużyło się altmerom, którzy, by powstrzymywać ciągłych najeźdźców, udoskonali swą marynarkę wojenną, tak że dziś są jedną z większych potęg w wojnie morskiej. Niemniej potworne inwazje Pierwszej Ery były przeprowadzane przez sloadów z Thrasu, które spekuluje się, mają swe podstawy w możliwym władaniu wyspami, zanim nie przybyli na nią aldmerzy i nie wypędzili ślimaczego ludu. Uzasadnia się to licznymi koralowymi ruinami Summerset, włącznie ze starszym zabudowaniem Cloudrest. Sloadowie są uznawani za niemal demoniczne potwory, dzięki atakowaniu swymi magicznymi praktykami przyzywania gigantycznych horrorów oceanu i nekromantycznych sztuk. Fakt, że używają podmorskich maszyn oblężniczych i podwodnych okrętów, przydawał im element zaskoczenia . Najbardziej znanym atakiem była grabież Skywatch w 1301, podczas której podbili wyspę Errinorne, najbardziej wschodnią wyspę archipelaguAuridon Explored, Chapter III – Fenlil the Wayfarer. Altmerowie mieszkający w Skywatch zorganizowali potężną barykadę, dziś nazywana Twierdzą Wysokiej Fali. Użyto w jej obronie wiele magicznych konstruktów, masowo niszcząc okręty wojenne sloadów, lecz gdy samobójczy sloadzki mag wojenny wypełnił swój przełyk łatwopalnymi alchemicznymi składnikami i skoczył na podtrzymujący fortyfikację klif, blokada upadłaAuridon Explored, Chapter VII – Fenlil the Wayfarer. Ostatecznie zostali odparci z Auridonu, choć przez następne 960 lat utrzymywali się na Errinorne. Choć zaraza wypuszczona przez sloadów w roku 2200 zwana plagą thrassiańską nie miała tym razem na celu śmierci konkretnie samych altmerów i zaprowadziła zagładę na ponad połowę populacji całego Tamriel , to w roku 2260The Royal House of King Eamond – Seneschal Derric Andras of Castle Evermore, dołączyli oni do Floty Wszystkich Flag dowodzonej przez jednego z władców Posiadłości Coloviańskich, króla Anvil, Bendu Olo . Flota składała się z sił niemal całego TamrielJournal of Tsona-Ei, Part One – Tsona-Ei i wybiła ona każdego napotkanego ślimakaJournal of Tsona-Ei, Part Three – Tsona-Ei, a z pomocą potężnej magii zatopiła atol . Wracając do Tamriel, flota w końcu przegnała sloadów z zajętego niemal tysiąc lat temu ErrinorneAuridon Explored, Chapter III – Fenlil the Wayfarer. Pod koniec Pierwszej Ery między 2911 do 2917, sloadowie ukazali się, ponownie atakując Summerset, wypowiadając Altmerom Wojnę o Uvichil, którą i tym razem przegrali. Ironiczny wasal Gdy tsaesci dokonali swej pierwszej inwazji w roku 2703, atakując północne wybrzeża, wliczając Królestwo Skyrim . Z pomocą nordom przybył Reman z Colovii dowodzący sprzymierzonymi armiami coloviańskich królów i nibenejskich magokratów. Armia Cyrodiil walczyła z najeźdźcą w każdym z zakątków północy i choć z początku nie radziła sobie z najeźdźcą, po odnalezieniu tsaescańskiej bazy dowodzenia zmusili ich do poddania sięDialog z Nariną Carvain z gry The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion. Altmerowie, pamiętni ksenofobicznego imperializmu alezjan, wzięli za zły omen akt zjednoczenia ludzi, grożąc ludziom Tamriel kolejną wojnę od południowego brzegu kontynentu. Tak, że w momencie zwycięstwa Remana, gdy dotarły go o tym wieści, był on zmuszony, by stawić czoło nowemu zagrożeniu, tym samym ustanawiając Drugie Cesarstwo. By zwiększyć swą siłę, w spodziewanej wojnie z Alinorem, udzielił tsaesci amnestii, pod warunkiem, że staną się jego podwładnymi i częścią jego armii. Akavirscy poddani okazali się również zaprowadzić reformy w państwie, doprowadzając do efektywnej administracji państwa, wprowadzając też o wiele bardziej zorganizowaną strukturę wojskową, która zapewniła niezwyciężoność ludzkiej armii . Sam Reman częściowo wypełniając obawy altmerów, przywrócił obrządki i rytuały związane z pozycją alezjańskiego cesarza, takie jak rozpalanie Smoczych Ogni i noszenie Amuletu Królów. Szybko też zorganizował ludzi ze Skyrim i Wysokiej Skały czyniąc z nich swych poddanych . W 2714 zajął pierwsze elfickie królestwo Valen , a lata później, gdy jego potomek Reman II podbił zarówno Hammerfell, jak i Elsweyr, niemal całe Tamriel poza wschodnimi prowincjami i wyspami Summerset stało okupowane pod rządami cyrodillianReman II: The Limits of Ambition – High King Emeric. Obawiając się krwawego konfliktu, Królestwo Alinoru poddało się bez walki temu molochowi państwowemu, zanim nawet Reman pokazał chęć okupacji. Drugie Cesarstwo było bardziej pokojowo nastawione do nieludzi, a dynastia Cyrodiilów pobierała doradców z każdej prowincji, pozwalając nawet altmerom częściowo uczestniczyć w życiu politycznym. Cesarstwo upadło w 2E 430, a wraz z jego upadkiem, każda z prowincji ponownie stała się niepodległymi. U epicentrum powodzi Tak samo, jak przez erę poprzednią, na przeciągu Drugiej Ery trwały nieprzerwane walki altmerów z maormerami, choć podobnie jak wtedy marynarka morskich elfów nie była w stanie przekroczyć granicy wybrzeża. Przez większość czasu altmerowie nie mogli też podążyć za maormerskimi siłami w głąb oceanu. Wyjątkiem było wydarzenie pościgu za małą flotą maormerów zauważoną w pobliżu Summerset w 2E 486, kiedy król Hidellith rozkazał swej marynarce pochwycić te jednostki. Była to pułapka, która wciągnęła okręty altmerów na nieskartowane wody do zasadzki w głębi Pyandoney. Był to jedyny przypadek, gdy komuś poza samymi morskimi elfami dane było spojrzeć na ten region, choć niemal cała marynarka została wyniszczona poza jednym statkiem, którego załoga wróciła, dzieląc się opowieściami o nieznanych ziemiach. Był to ostateczny dowód geniuszu marynistycznego Alinoru, któremu nie sprostałaby żadna inna flota, poza maormerską . Pierwsze Dominium Lata po odzyskaniu niepodległości przez wszystkie ludy Tamriel w roku 2E 560 z Czarnych Mokradeł wypłynęła do Elsweyr grypa knahateńska , której wybuch jest przypisywany argoniańskim szamanom, chcącym wybić zagrażających Mokradłom nieargonian. Khajiicka populacja jako pierwsza odnotowała spadek z powodu plagi, a mimo usilnych starań nie udało im się zastopować jej postępuDialog z Shazah z gry The Elder Scrolls Online. W roku 2E 572 altmerowie przybyli z potrzebną im pomoc medyczną i zdołali wytrzebić grypę na terytorium Konfederacji Elsweyr. Choć z początku khajiitowie byli podejrzliwi wobec ich motywacji, choć dyplomaci szybko sprostowali, że chcą tylko potencjalnego sojusznika, biorąc pod uwagę rozpoczętą na północy Drugą Inwazję Akavirską, możliwie zagrażającą południowi. Szczerość i pragmatyzm bez sentymentalizmu kupiła serca ceniących te wartości khajiitów, rozpoczynając przyjazne stosunki obu nacjiThe Eagle and the Cat – Lord Gharesh-ri, Speaker for the Mane. W 2E 580 po śmierci króla Hidellitha na tron wstąpiła jego córka AyrennAyrenn: The Unforeseen Queen – Headmaster Tanion of the College of Aldmeri Propriety i w obliczu powstania dwóch bloków państwowych chcących zdobyć Rubinowy Tron Cyrodiil Paktu Ebonheart i Przymierza Daggerfall, zawiązała sojusz z zaprzyjaźnioną Konfederacją Elsweyr i z państwami puszczy Valen, którzy nie zdołali odbudować swej administracji pod wodzą camorańskiej dynastii przez jej zrujnowanie przez okupanta w czasach Drugiego Cesarstwa . Utworzone Pierwsze Aldmerskie Dominium, ustanowione podpisaniem przez Lorda Gharesh-ri z Konfederacji i Króla Aeradana Camorana z Valen Porozumienia Starszych, swym wstąpieniem do zmagań o tron dawnego Cesarstwa rozpoczęło Wojnę Frakcji. Oficjalnym powodem walki o niego było staranie o uzyskanie władzy nad młodszymi rasami, opiekując się tymi, którzy nie mają doświadczenia, jakie posiadły w swych długich życiach elfy. Konflikt zakończył się bez rozwiązania kwestii przynależności Cyrodu, a Dominium podobnie jak pozostałe frakcje uległo rozwiązaniuWelcome to New Aldmeri Irregulars – Aicantar of Shimmerene, Sapiarch of Indoctrination. Przeciw Septimowi W 2E 830 zwaśnieni dziedzice dynastii camorańskiej w Valen zaczęli ze sobą walczyć o tron, a jedna z frakcji zdecydowała zwrócić się o militarną pomoc do colovian w zamian za pokój i oddanie części terytorium puszczy. Altmerowie ze zgrozą patrząc na tę próbę stabilizacji, podbili Valen, a odnotowując klauzulę o zarządzaniu z traktatu pokojowego sprzed niemal tysiąca lat, szybko skomponowali zorganizowany rząd puszczy, kongres bosmerskich szefów i altmerskich dyplomatów nazwany Thalmorem za wstawiennictwem Anexemesa Camorana, który zawiązał traktat pokojowy z Alinorem. Colovianie zostali szybko usunięci z terenu puszczy przez altmerów, a reszta dziedziców poza Anexemesem została politycznie uciszona. Bosmerowie podziękowali altmerom za przywrócenie stabilności, a Alinor razem z Valen zawiązali Drugie Aldmerskie Dominium, z klauzulą o gwarancji 50 lat zwierzchnictwa Alinoru nad Valen. Altmerowie przez pokój doprowadzili wojowniczych bosmerów, dotychczas wojujących ze sobą, do zaciętych walk z colovianami wzdłuż rzeki Strid, choć ataki ustały wraz z założeniem Trzeciego Cesarstwa pod rządami Tibera Septima w 2E 854, wciąż bosmerowie utrzymywali się na granicy w gotowości na decydującą bitwę z Cyrodill. Zanim Septim doszedł do władzy, colovianie doświadczyli wielu lat prześladowań, jednak aldmerowie pozwolili im zniszczyć maormerskie kolonie wzdłuż Złotego Wybrzeża, eliminując konkurencję. Dominium zawiązało liczne sojusze z pogranicznikami ze Skyrim i Wysokiej Skały oraz wyjątkowo z maormerami z Pyandoney, a ostatecznie w 2E 864 Dominium zawiązało sojusz z Konfederacją Elsweyr, ustanawiając swe ostateczne terytorium . Nieformalnie podzieliło to Tamriel na oś Dominium—Cesarstwo, choć oficjalnie żadna deklaracja wojny nie została podpisana, Septim rzucił wyzwanie aldmerom, nazywając siebie prawomocnym władcą całego Tamriel. Aldmerowie nie odpowiedzieli, co wiązało się z licznymi podejrzeniami wśród pospołu co do ich wrogiej natury, utwierdzanej w przesądach co do ich nieodwiedzalnego imperium, propagandowo nazywając altmerów i bosmerów istotami rasowo niestabilnymi umysłowo nawet przez cesarskie opracowania naukowe. W 2E 896Krótka Historia Cesarstwa, tom I – Stronach k'Thojj III, Historyk cesarski wraz z Numidium użyciem zdobytego w wyniku Traktatu Pokojowego z Trójcą z MorrowindKrótka historia Morrowind – Jeanette SitteO Morrowind, Prowincji Cesarskiej – Erramanwe ze Słonecznej Twierdzy Tiber Septim zmiótł z map DominiumHerezja Arcturiańska – Szara Eminencja, Ysmir Królotwórca, aktywując maszynowego boga pod RimmenGdzie byłeś podczas Wyłomu Smoka? – Autor zbiorowy i pozwalając mu w jego wędrówce zniszczyć Dominium, poczynając od Elsweyr po Summerset. Ostatecznie doprowadziło to do rozpoczęcia okupacji terytoriów należących do Dominium, pomijając Pyandoneę, sprowadzając Tamriel pod zarząd Tibera Septima i kończąc Erę Drugą. Era ludzkich rządów Podobnie jak w poprzednich erach Królestwo Alinoru w Erze Trzeciej jest niedostępne dla nikogo spoza wysp, wliczając obywateli cesarstwa, jest to zagwarantowane przez prawo do izolacji przyznane przez cesarza. Uniemożliwia to między innymi wstępu nawet organizacjom naukowym takim jak Cesarskie Towarzystwo Geograficzne. Choć dozwolono na przebywanie na wyspach wybranych spośród petentów oraz przyzwolono na małżeństwa z nimi nawet na poziomie arystokracji, pozwalając między 4E 317The Elder Scrolls II: Daggerfall a 432 na małżeństwo Morgiah, córki królowej Barenziah i siostry króla Helsetha z Morrowind, z królem Pierwszej Twierdzy, przez co jej w pełni dunmerskie dzieci są w stanie odziedziczyć tron miasta Summerset. W roku 3E 110 jednak Alinorowi została udzielona pomoc podczas ponownej inwazji maormerów zwana Wojną o Wyspę, kiedy morskie elfy w końcu niemal podbiły całe wyspy Summeset, cesarz odpowiedział na prośbę o pomoc ze strachu przed atakiem na cały kontynent. Flota Cesarstwa oraz marynarka królewska z Summerset, wspierane były mocą Zakonu Psijic i wspólnie odparli najazd z PyandoneyWilcza Królowa, księga 5 – Waughin Jarth. Summerset jak wiele prowincji byli podzieleni w wewnętrznych tendencjach wsparcia stron Wojny o Czerwony Diament z lat 3E 120-127Krótka Historia Cesarstwa, tom II – Stronach k'Thojj III, Historyk cesarski, którymi były dzieci cesarza Pelagiusa II: Potema, Cephorus i Magnus oraz ich podobnie zwaśnione potomstwo. Summerset w większości jednak opowiedziało się za prawami do tronu Cephorusa i Magnusa. Wojna o Niebieski Przełom Mimo pomocy w czasie Wojny o Wyspę altmerowie w 3E 397''20 lat przed wydaniem Pocket Guide to the Empire, Third Edition'' wykorzystali chaos Cesarskiego Symulakrum, by ponownie podbić Valen, jeszcze w trakcie wyniszczającej inwazji khajiitów na puszczę w Wojnie PięcioletniejWywiady z tkaczami gobelinów, część XVIII: Serce Anequiny Cherima – Livillus Perus, profesor Cesarskiego Uniwersytetu. Wojna o Niebieski Przełom rozgrywająca się na eponimicznym dla niej Płaszczu Niebieskiego Przełomu, podczas której Summerset najechało i na przeciągu roku pokonało Valen Taniec w ogniu, Rozdział VII – Waughin Jarth. Miało to swe niebezpośrednie przyczyny w małej kampanii bosmerskiego plemienia Parikh z 3E 396, które w swym podboju innych południowowschodnich plemion otrzymało pomoc od SummersetSłowa i filozofia. W roku wojny jednym z dość komicznych i odstręczającym altmerów od oblężeń wydarzeniem było Oblężenie Woodhearth, kiedy to owe miasto zostało otoczone przez altmerskie siły, celem zagłodzenia mieszkańców. Jednak błędem w tej taktyce okazał się fakt, iż bosmerowie powszechnie praktykują kanibalizm, przetrzymując oblężenie wyjątkowo długo nawet po skończeniu się zapasów. Pod koniec długiego i bardzo wycieńczającego dla altmerów oblężenia, białą flagą mógł zamachać tylko jeden wyjątkowo gruby leśny elf, ostatni mieszkaniec miastaTaniec w ogniu, Rozdział V – Waughin Jarth. Mimo tego dziwnego wydarzenia, altmerowie zdołali podporządkować sobie setki wybrzeżnych wysepek Valen, pozostawiając po tym roku wiele zniszczonych bosmerskich portówTaniec w ogniu, Rozdział VI – Waughin Jarth. Po latach w 3E 412''20 lat przed wydaniem Pocket Guide to the Empire, Third Edition'', altmerowie ponownie udali się na podbój Valen, podobnie jak i wcześniej z minimalnymi zyskami terytorialnymi, tym razem podołając podbić również i wąski kawałek wybrzeża. Rewolucja socjalistyczna Większość altmerów wspominała podbicie i wcielenie do Cesarstwa z poczuciem horroru, który z czasem tylko bardzo słabo uległ umniejszeniu. Choć w latach poprzedzających 3E 432 Summerset żyło w pokoju ze swymi sąsiadami i zewnętrznie wróciła do stanu harmonii, wewnątrz prowincji panowała radykalna wojna domowa mająca swoje kulturalne źródło w poddaniu się Tiberowi Septimowi cztery wieki wcześniej, które wstrząsnęło społeczeństwem altmerów. Wiązało się to z zachwianiem wiary we własną wyższość nad rasami ludzkimi, przerwaną przez użycie Numidium przez Tibera, po tysiącach lat braku porażek od strony ludzi. Wielu altmerów zostało złamanych na duchu i zapadła powszechna depresja społeczna, szczególnie uwidoczniona w oczach i działaniach młodzieży, krytycznie patrzącej na sztywną hierarchię i kulturalną ksenofobię. Choć tradycjonalnie podobni malkontenci byli zbywani i mechanizm surowego społeczeństwa automatycznie wydalał z siebie element antyspołeczny, w tym momencie narósł do rozmiarów nie do powstrzymania przez kulturowe prawa i rozpoczął agitować drastyczny radykalizm społeczny mający działać przeciwko obecnym rządom. Powstała organizacja artystów o procesarskiej filozofii porzucenia przeszłości i obecnych rządów, by móc rozwinąć się jako społeczeństwo, nazywała się Pięknymi. Choć z początku Piękni pokojowo rozgłaszali swą ideologię socjalistycznej przemiany, wkrótce stali się wywrotowcami dążącymi do rewolucji zbierającym poparcie u młodych. Ich działania doprowadziły do chaosu na wyspach, tocząc otwartą wojnę z opresyjnym rządem, symbolicznie niszcząc monumenty altmerskiej i aldmerskiej cywilizacji z wieloma próbami terrorystycznych ataków na Kryształową Wieżę, która mimo usilnych starań szczęśliwie wytrzymałą je. Wiele starożytnych rzeźb, dokumentów, symboli czy budynków, świadectw przeszłości nie podzieliła tego losu, będąc obróconymi w perzynę, w najlepszym przypadku zwandalizowanymi nie do poznania. Piękni ze swymi atakami zwrócili się ku żywym symbolom wysp, ich tradycjonalistycznej szlachty, mordując ją na wszelkie sposoby. Społeczeństwo nienależące do wciąż rosnących w siłę Pięknych zadrżało na wieść o szczególnie bestialskim mordzie córki Króla Shimmerene. W związku z tymi przewrotami na Summerset po raz pierwszy od tysięcy lat pojawili się kultyści daedr, którzy szybko się upowszechnili na fali odsunięcia od tradycji altmerówDialog generowany z gry The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion. Terror przyniósł niespotykany odzew, niektórzy młodzi zbuntowali się przeciwko tej nowej rzeczywistości pełnej żądnych krwi zwolenników postępowego Cesarstwa, aprobując swą przeszłość, oddając się swej tradycji i kulturze, której nowa większość nie toleruje. Nic dziwnego, że pośród nich stał się niezwykle popularnym Zakon Psijic, gotowy wykorzystać ten trend. Przez poprzednie tysiąc lat zdołał on zachęcić do siebie tylko 17 studentów, podczas gdy w ciągu ostatnich dwóch lat przybyło kolejnych 30. Niezrzeszone z Zakonem syndykaty magów zaczęły również wbrew rewolucjonistom bojkotować napływ cesarskich dóbr.thumb|left|Mapa Wysp Summerset Ostatni monument W 3E 433 podobnie jak i całe TamrielThe Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion, Summerset również oblegane przez daedra Mehrunesa Dagona pochłonięte w chaosie Kryzysu Otchłani, zwanego u nich Wielką Udręką. Ludność ruszyła ku wybrzeżom, lecz morze tym razem zdradziło naród żeglarzy, roztrzaskując ich statki i okręty, więżąc ich na wyspie razem z demonicznymi siłami. Niewiele było schronień, a ludność z pobliża Kryształowej Wieży nie mogła nic, tylko schronić się w jej wnętrzu. Daedra nie atakowały, co wzięto za ich strach przed potęgą magii wieży. Następnego dnia jednak stanęli z elfimi więźniami u podstaw wieży, by było ich widać i zaczęli ich obdzierać ze skór, wprawiając w terror schronionych. Następnie przeprowadzili bezpośredni atak na wieże, a choć magowie przerzedzali zastępy daedr, ich masa była nie do odepchnięcia, tak że w końcu przebili się przez mury. Wkrótce huk rozległ się po lesie, a ci, co zdołali uciec, ujrzeli, jak Kryształowe Prawo upada jak ścięte drewno. Część obserwatorów uciekła od daedr, część skamieniała na widok upadku serca swego ludu, w bezruchu czekając śmierciNarastające zagrożenie, tom I – Lathenil ze Słonecznej Twierdzy. Zdrada i rządy Thalmoru Choć to Martin Septim swym poświęceniem zamknął Wrota Otchłani, rozpoczynając Erę CzwartąThe Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion, nikt poza mieszkańcami Cesarskiego Miasta w Cyrodiil nie mógł tego z początku wiedzieć, a wieści nie płynęły szybko. W Summerset za tą zasługą w 4E 1 opowiedział się ThalmorNarastające zagrożenie, tom II – Lathenil ze Słonecznej Twierdzy, pozostałości dawnego rządu Valen z czasów Drugiego Dominium , wówczas zepchnięty na margines jako bezużyteczna zbieraninaWielka Wojna – Legat Justianus Quintius magów i dyplomatów . Wszyscy byli uradowani z wygnania inwazji z powrotem do Otchłani, że wywyższyli pierwszą lepszą postać, która by opowiedziała się za tego dokonaniem. Thalmor szybko uzyskał wielki szacunek wśród społeczeństwa, a co za tym idzie władzę. Ta zbieranina oskarżyła pierwszą lepszą osobę, która mogłaby się im przeciwstawić, Rynandora Dzielnego, ostatniego z magów z Kryształowej Wieży, który wykazał się bohaterstwem w walce z daedrami. Wykorzystując moment, zdołali zakwestionować jego udział w Kryzysie Otchłani i z poparciem społecznym wygnać zdrajcę narodu. Thalmor w następnych latach odsunął wiele ze starych tradycji i zasad altmerówNarastające zagrożenie, tom III – Lathenil ze Słonecznej Twierdzy, częściowo wypełniając postulaty Pięknych. Przed 4E 5 do Anvil przybył Lathenil ze Słonecznej Twierdzy, który poszukiwał wygnanego Rynandora, wysłanego tam przez Thalmor, okazało się, że nawet marynarze eskortującego go okrętu zginęli w tajemniczych okolicznościach. Lathenil próbował ostrzec rząd Cesarstwa, lecz wielu ludzi uznawało go za szaleńca, głównie nie mogąc uwierzyć w nieprawdopodobne zarzuty względem Thalmoru. Gdy w 4E 5 nastąpił Czerwony RokCzerwony Rok tom I – Melis Ravel gdy wybuchła Czerwona Góra i zniszczyła tereny Królestwa MorrowindDziennik Lymdrenna Telvanni – Lymdrenn Telvanni, Thalmor podburzył argonian przeciwko swym dawnym ciemiężcom – dunmerom. Zrujnowane Morrowind było szybko zalane falą krwiożerczych bandytów z Mokradeł, wyrzynających każdego elfa. Choć Thalmor utracił swe ostatnie względy u argonian, zyskał zagładę Morrowind. Przed 4E 10 Lathenil zdołał dotrzeć do Ocato z Pierwszej TwierdzyNarastające zagrożenie, tom IV – Lathenil ze Słonecznej Twierdzy, potentata rządzącego od czasu upadku dynastii Septimów, Ocato był bardziej skory do wysłuchania historii o Thalmorze, możliwie, dlatego że sam był altmerem, świadomy prawdopodobieństwa tych szalonych posunięć na rodzimej wyspie. Jednak w tym roku, 4E 10, został on zamordowany na zlecenie Thalmoru, co rozpoczęło Interregnum Korony Burzy, wprowadzając chaos do CesarstwaNarastające zagrożenie, tom IV – Lathenil ze Słonecznej Twierdzy. Korzystając z zamętu w imperium ludzi i zyskania większościowego poparcia altmerskich obywateli w 4E 22 Thalmor obalił króla i monarchię wysp, rozwiązując Królestwo Alinoru, na cześć przedludzkiej nazwy przemianowując Wyspy Summerset imieniem Alinoru. Thalmor w tym zdradzieckim ruchu ustanowił się jednopartyjnym rządem Alinoru. Po siedmiu latach w 4E 29 podobnie nastawieni ideologicznie bosmerscy towarzysze altmerskiej braci, którzy inspirowani poczynaniami Thalmoru przeprowadzili podobny przewrót w puszczy Valen, unią z Alinorem zawiązali Trzecie Aldmerskie Dominium. W wyniku krótkich dobrze rozpoznanych przez szpiegów potyczek Dominium zdołało nawet z mniejszą liczbą armii pokonać wojska cesarskie, wówczas dowodzonych przez cesarza Titusa Mede, i zdobyło parę z cyrodiilskich twierdz. Przez następne 70 lat Dominium zerwało wszelką komunikację z Cesarstwem, choć dochodziły głosy o wewnętrznych zmaganiach militarnych, nikt naprawdę nie wie co się wtedy działo na terenach Dominium, wedle tych, którzy uciekli z Dominium, dochodziło do czystek ideologicznychDialog z Delphine z gry The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim zarówno na AlinorzeDialog z Legatem Fasendilem z gry The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim, jak i w Valen, w których zabijano każdego, kto sprzeciwiał się postulatom partyjnym w masowych ciałopaleniachLiścik J'datharra. Wiadomo o jednym incydencie z 4E 42 nazywanym Nocą Zielonego Ognia, kiedy to thalmorscy oficerowie dopadli ekumenę altmerskich dysydentów z Dominium w Wartowni i za pomocą magii zniszczenia zdołali zwęglić całą dzielnicę uchodźców, zanim zdołali zareagować stacjonujący w pobliżu legioniściDialog z Legatem Fasendilem z gry The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim. W 4E 98 zapanowały Noce Pustki, kiedy oba księżyce Masser i Secunda zniknęły z nieboskłonu, choć większość patrzyła na to z trwogą w sercach, to Konfederacja Elsweyr popadła w chaos, jako że forma jej khajiickich podwładnych zależy od układu księżyców przy ich narodzinachSłowa Ahnissi, Matki Klanu do jej Ulubionej Córki. Zanim nie minęły dwa lata, pojawili się thalmorczycy, którzy obiecali khajiitom ze swą wiedzą o tym fakcie, że księżyce wkrótce powrócą, dodając, że to oni je zwrócą. I tak w 4E 100, zaraz po przybyciu jasnowidzących lub potężnych altmerów, powróciły księżyce, za co khajiiccy krewni z dawna związani przyjaźnią z altmerami byli teraz związani wdzięcznością z nowym Dominium. Po kilkunastu latach w 4E 115 khajiitowie przegonili ze swego terytorium siły cesarskie i przeprowadziły przewrót, rozwiązując Konfederację Elsweyr na rzecz przywrócenia dwóch królestw Anequiny i Pelletine, które wstąpiły do Aldmerskiego Dominium. Wielka Wojna Przez dłuższy czas Ostrza, elitarna gwardia cesarska, inwigilowały tereny Dominium, szerząc nań chaos, uważając, iż stanowią oni zagrożenie dla CesarstwaThalmorskie dossier: Delphine. Pośród bardziej znanych takich akcji są Incydent Falinecki i ucieczka z więzienia Błękitna RzekaThalmorskie dossier: Esbern. W roku 4E 171 na 30 Pierwszych Mrozów do Cesarskiego Miasta wjechał ambasador Dominium z wozem obładowany zakrytym darem dla cesarza Titusa II Mede, mającym być dodatkiem do ultimatum aldmerów. Żądał on pobieranie tłustych danin od Cesarstwa, rozwiązania Ostrzy, zakazania kultu Talosa oraz zrzeczenie się większej części Hammerfell na rzecz Dominium. Ostrzegany o słabej pozycji Cesarstwa przez swych generałów cesarz odrzucił ultimatum, na co ambasador przewrócił wóz z jego zawartością, posypało się ponad sto głów agentów Ostrzy wysłanych przez cesarza do Alinoru i Valen, co było symbolicznym początkiem Wielkiej Wojny, zwanej przez aldmerów Pierwszą Wojną z CesarstwemThalmorskie dossier: Ulfric Gromowładny. Od południa w ciągu następnych dni aldmerska armia pod wodzą lorda Naarfina zaatakowała khajiickimi oddziałami z ukrytych obozów północnego Elsweyr, szybko zajmując tereny przygraniczne przy Elsweyr i Valen poprzez obejście pozycji obronnych. Najechał też Leyawiin, które szybko upadło pod najeźdźcą, co z kolei od Cyrodu odcięło Bravil i sprawiło, że oblężenie miasta nie było utrudnione przez potencjalne posiłki. Od zachodu w tym samym czasie wkroczyła lady Arannelya, wychodząc z Valen, ominęła Anvil i Kvatch weszła w głąb Hammerfell, wspierana przez desant aldmerów od południowego wybrzeża. Podzieleni redgardowie szybko padli od południa, zajmując cały ten region Hammerfell dla Dominium, a legiony cesarskie zmuszone były wycofać się przez Alik'r, co potem zostało nazwane Marszem Pragnienia. W roku 4E 172 aldmerowie zwrócili się ku centrum Cyrodiil, celując w Cesarskie Miasto, Bravil padło, a Anvil zostało złupione. Pod koniec roku lord Naarfin dotarł pod mury Cesarskiego Miasta, bronione cesarską armią od strony wschodniego brzegu jeziora Rumare i rzeki Niben. W Hammerfell thalmorczycy scalali pozyskane terytoria, całkowicie przejmując kontrolę nad południową częścią tego regionu, poza utrzymującym się Hegathe. Garstka ocalałych w Marszu Pragnienia przegrupowała się na północy z posiłkami z Wysokiej Skały. W 4E 173 armia cesarska się przegrupowała, zwiększając stawiany opór w Cyrodiil i zasileni w Cesarskim Mieście legionami ze Skyrim. Aldmerowie jednak sforsowali Niben i nie wyglądało, by się zatrzymywali w swym pochodzie. Do końca roku miasto otoczono z trzech stron, z jedynie północną drogą do Brumy pozostawioną nieokupowaną. W Hammerfell armia przodków z Wartowni pomogła koronnym z Hegathe, tymczasowo zawiązując pokój, pierwszy w historii. Mimo tego armia lady Arannelyi przeszła bez szwanku przez Alik'r, choć legiony pod wodzą Decianusa w krwawej bitwie starły się z nią pod Skaven. Choć bitwa była nierozstrzygnięta, Decianus się wycofał, oddając miasto Arannelyi, której armia była już zbyt osłabiona, by przeć dalej. Kampania w Cyrodiil wzmogła się w 4E 174, kiedy Thalmor zaangażował w nią wszystkie swe siły, które wiosną zebrały się na południu Cyrodu, przypuszczając atak 12 Drugiego Siewu. Jedna armia przesunęła się na północ, by otoczyć miasto, podczas gdy lord Naarfin uderzał od wszystkich innych stron. Cesarz postanowił razem z wojskiem opuścić mury miasta, zamiast trwać w wyniszczającym oblężeniu. Wychodząc od północnej bramy, pozostawiając na murach tylko Ósmy Legion, Titus II przebił się przez mniejszą armię aldmerów i połączył się z norskimi posiłkami pod wodzą generała Jonny. Ósmy Legion przegrał, a stolica upadła pod naporem najeźdźców, rozpoczynając Złupienie Cesarskiego Miasta, podczas którego spalono Pałac Cesarski i złupiono Wieżę z Bieli i Złota, przy okazji dokonując zbrodni wojennych na mieszkańcach. W Hammerfell Decianus miał wyprzeć nacierających aldmerów do Skaven, lecz otrzymał rozkaz powrotu do Cyrodiil. Pozwolił odejść wielkiej liczbie żołnierzy jako niezdolnych do walki, zanim legiony udały się do Cyrodu. Ci niezdolni zostali jako jego armia, która odparła lady Arannelyę, której armia podczas odwrótu poniosła straty od nomadów z Alik'r. Zimą 4E 174-175 Thalmor wielokrotnie próbował wynegocjować z Titusem II jego kapitulacje. Cesarz wielokrotnie odmawiał, lecz sprawiał pozory szykowania się do poddania, jednocześnie zbierając swe siły. Podzielił on swą armię na trzy części, legionów hammerfellskich pod wodzą Decianusa ukryta w górach Colovii pod Chorrol, którego nikt nie spodziewał się w Cyrodzie, myśląc, że jest w Hammerfell, legionów norskich pod wodzą Jonny umieszczonych pod Cheydinhal i główna armia dowodzona przez cesarza mająca zaatakować stolicę od północy. 30 Deszczowej Dłoni rozpoczęła się bitwa o Czerwony Trakt Okrężny poprzez atak Decianusa od zachodu oraz przesunięciu się Jonny na południe przekraczając Niben, próbując połączyć się z Decianusem. Jonna dokonał tego w ciągu dwóch dni, lecz w odróżnieniu od Decianusa był spodziewany, gdy aldmerowie zaatakowali go od Bravil i Skingradu, odparci jednak przez nordów, tak że piątego dnia bitwy otoczyli miasto. Titus według zaprzeczanych przez cesarskich plotek dzierżący daedryczną Złotą Żagiew pojmał lorda Naarfina. Uciekająca armia aldmerów napotkała opór od strony Jonny, co ostatecznie rozgromiło głóną armię Dominium. Trzydzieści dni utrzymywano przy życiu lorda Naarfina w klatce na Wieży z Białego Złota. Nie odnotowano miejsca pochówku, według plotki 34 dnia został zabrany przez skrzydlatego daedrotha. Zwycięstwo i Konkordat Choć Cesarskie Miasto było odbite, armia cesarska nie wytrzymałaby kontynuowania wojny, każdy oddział znajdował się wyłącznie na terenie Cyrodiil, z żadnym niewystępującym poza Cesarską Prowincją, a wszystkie były przetrzebione po bitwie o Czerwony Trakt Okrężny, tak że żaden legion nie miał więcej niż połowy swych żołnierzy, a trzy legiony były całkowicie unicestwione. Titus II wiedząc, że nie będzie lepszego momentu na negocjacje pod koniec 4E 175, zawarł z Dominium Konkordat Bieli i Złota, którego podpisanie zakończyło Wielką Wojnę. Warunki przypominające ultimatum z 4E 175 były wygórowane, ale Titus nie mógł inaczej postąpić niż przystać na nie. Wraz z zakończeniem pertraktacji, okupowane przez Dominium terytoria południowego Hammerfell zostały im przekazane, kult Talosa pod karą śmierciRozkazy Lorcalina – Elenwen został zakazany oraz Ostrza zostały rozwiązane i poszukiwane celem egzekucjiThalmorskie dossier: Delphine. Thalmor otrzymał pozwolenie na wprowadzenie na terytorium Cesarstwa swych justycjariuszy, którzy mieli eliminować jednostki, które nie dostosowały się do warunków traktatuDialog z Elenwen z gry The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim. Dominacja prowincji ludzi Mimo Konkordatu Hammerfell odmówiło utracie znacznej części terytorium, uznając Titusa II za zdrajcę i na trwale roztrzaskując jakiekolwiek związki Hammerfell z Cesarstwem. Przez pięć lat redgardowie walczyli z Dominium, obracając swe południe w ruinę, lecz dotrzymując pola okupantowi, co według redgardów świadczyło o nieudolności cyrodilian. W końcu Aldmerskie Dominium podpisało z Królestwem Hammerfell pokój w roku 4E 180 w Drugim Traktacie ze Stros M'kai, uwalniając ich od swej władzy, wycofując swe siły z ich terytorium, czyniąc je niepodległym i nieprzyjaznym w stosunku do Cesarstwa. Podczas Wielkiej Wojny aldmerowie pojmali wielu jeńców, jednym z nich był Ulfrik Gromowładny, złapany we wczesnym 4E 174, weteran legionu cesarskiego spod Cesarskiego Miasta. Po przebadaniu jego wartości odkryto, że jest synem jarla Wichrowego Tronu, poprzez przekazywanie mu informacji utrzymywanych jako wartościowych dla zdobycia Cesarskiego Miasta, które w międzyczasie padło, został złamany przez Pierwszą Emisariuszkę Elenwen i wypuszczony jako uśpiony agent. Po wznowieniu kontaktu po wojnie Ulfrik w Incydencie MarkarckimThalmorskie dossier: Ulfric Gromowładny z 4E 176 podbił on odseparowane od Królestwa Skyrim Królestwo Pogranicza, atakując jego stolicę Markart. W Incydencie pozabijał każdych pograniczników oraz nordów, którzy przeciwstawiali się rzezi. Nim delegacja Cesarstwa wkroczyła do miasta pogratulować bohaterowi odzyskującemu tereny Cesarstwa, postawił on im ultimatum pozwolenia na praktykowanie kultu Talosa w Skyrim, na co cesarz mimo złamania w ten sposób konkordatu przystałNiedźwiedź z Markartu – Arrianus Arius, uczony cesarski. Ulfrik niejako wyrwał się spod kontroli Thalmoru, lecz wciąż jest responsywnyThalmorskie dossier: Ulfric Gromowładny, a wkrótce w 4E 176 po zabiciu w tradycyjnej walce Najwyższego Króla ToryggaDialog z Sybillą Stentor z gry The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim uznanego przez nieszanujące norskich praw CesarstwoNordowie, powstańcie! – AnonimDialog z Ulfrikiem Gromowładnym z gry The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim, celem otrzymania swego prawa do stania się Najwyższym Królem Skyrim poprzez cesarskie prawo rozpoczął Bunt Gromowładnych, którego kontynuacja leży w interesie Thalmoru, by zająć cesarskie legiony wojną domową w Skyrim. Ulfrik ma pozostać uśpiony, póki sytuacja nie nabierze innego obrotuThalmorskie dossier: Ulfric Gromowładny, co trwa przynajmniej do roku dzisiejszego 4E 201The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim. Obecnie Thalmor bada w Skyrim również tajemnicze zmartwychwstawanie smoków ze starożytnych kopcówSmocze śledztwo: Stan obecny – Rulindil. Relacje z innymi rasami Bosmerowie Jak większość elfów bosmerowie nie dzielą sentymentu wobec głównego aldmerskiego rdzenia, choć najczęściej ze wszystkich elfickich ras bezpośrednio współpracują. Poczynając od Pierwszego Aldmerskiego Dominium, gdy przystąpili do sojuszu z altmerami i khajiitami po prostu na życzenie Królestwa Alinoru. W czasach Drugiego Dominium byli wciąż pogrążeni w chaosie pozostawionym przez cesarską administrację, na skraju sprzedaży swoich ziem swym wrogom, kiedy przybyli altmerowie i siłą skomponowali rząd oraz ustanowili władcę z wielu zwaśnionych dziedziców rodu Camoran, co przyczyniło się do powszechnej wdzięczności bosmerów za zaprowadzenie z dawna upragnionego porządku. Niestety podczas Trzeciego Aldmerskiego Dominium, Thalmor, tym razem występujący w Alinorze był pozbawiony tych światłych pobudek, działając wywrotowo, przejął władzę nad Summerset i podobnie nastawieni ideologicznie bosmerowie odezwali się z Valen, robiąc podobny przewrót i podporządkowując puszczę Dominium. Spowodowało to podobnie jak w Alinorze czystki ideologiczne, które, choć odebrane pozytywnie przez tych, którzy uznawali je za poprawne i przez to nie zginęli, spowodowało fale przerażonych uchodźców, podobne jak te altmerówDialog z Legatem Fasendilem z gry The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim. Khajiitowie Choć khajiitowie utrzymują, że pochodzą od aldmerskiego korzeniaSłowa Ahnissi, Matki Klanu do jej Ulubionej Córki, z początku byli oni nieufni altmerom, którzy byli postrzegani jako ci, co bez powodu wspomogli ich po przejściu knahateńskiej grypy. Jednak szybko kupiła ich otwartość i szczera natura elfów z Summerset, którzy nie zadeklarowali się jako ci, którzy pomagają im z dobroci serca, a jako ci, którzy widzą w khajiitach potencjalne zwiększenie sił ich armii. W khajiickiej kulturze postawa ta jest nad wyraz wysoko ceniona, jako że szanują oni brak pustych słów o sentymentalnych wartościach, których altmerowie nie zwykli wypowiadać, a miast tego prawdziwy motyw ich działania. Przez wzgląd na szacunek dla kultury altmerskiej, w której znaleźli wspólny język, khajiitowie dołączyli po raz pierwszy do Pierwszego Aldmerskiego DominiumThe Eagle and the Cat – Lord Gharesh-ri, Speaker for the Mane, a z czasem powszechnym stało się wśród khajiitów poczucie dumy z bycia jego obywatelemDialog z Lordem Gharesh-ri z gry The Elder Scrolls Online: Elsweyr. W czasach Drugiej Ery, kiedy to powstawało Trzecie Cesarstwo Tibera Septima, Konfederacja Elsweyr ponownie dołączyła do Drugiego Aldmerskiego Dominium . Jednak Septim zmiażdżył i ich i resztę aldmerów, poprzez użycie NumidiumGdzie byłeś podczas Wyłomu Smoka? – Autor zbiorowy. Dominium powróciło po rozpoczęciu rozpadu Trzeciego Cesarstwa, a w czasie Nocy Pustki altmerowie oznajmili, że zwrócą khajiitom księżyce, które na ten okres znikły z nieba, po czego ogłoszeniu ponownie pojawiły się one na niebie. Po tym akcie trwający od setek lat szacunek khajiitów do altmerów jedynie wzrósł, tak że dołączyli oni bez wahania do Trzeciego Aldmerskiego Dominium, do dziś wiernie służąc Thalmorowi. Ayleidowie Przez całą Erę Meretyczną ayleidowie byli wasalem Królestwa Alinoru, podlegając zarówno aldmerom, jak i altmerom, choć z braku komunikacji z ojczyzną żyli z nią w praktycznej separacjiCykl Linia Czasu, Tom 1: Przed czasami ludzkości – Aicantar z Shimerene, to dopiero wraz z początkiem Ery Pierwszej stało się to formalnością . Choć wbrew późniejszej tradycji altmerów ayledowie czcili daedra, w szczególności MeridięPieśń o Pelinalu, tom III, altmerowie nie mieli z tym nigdy widocznych problemów. Tak że wraz z buntem ludzkich niewolników, jednym z miejsc, gdzie mogli się udać po azyl, była Wysoka Skała, leżąca pod władaniem klanu właśnie altmerów, z którymi walczyli ramię w ramię przed naporem alezjan, od których to swego czasu zbiegliOstatni Król Ayleidów – Herminia Cinna. Maormerowie Rasa elfów roszcząca sobie prawa do Summerset, maormerowie w swojej wierze o byciu bliżsi aldmerom niż altmerowieThe Chosen People of Aldmeris – '''Sealord Malleroth Of Pyandonea walczyli z nimi bezustannie przez całą Pierwszą i zdecydowaną większość Drugiej Ery w krwawych wojnach. Mimo wszystko raz się sprzymierzyli pod Drugim Aldmerskim Dominium, choć lata wcześniej altmerowie zmanipulowali colovian, by zaatakowali maormerskie kolonie na Złotym Wybrzeżu. Sama unia szybko rozpadła się po rozbiciu Dominium przez Tibera SeptimaHerezja Arcturiańska – Szara Eminencja, Ysmir Królotwórca. Chimerowie/Dunmerowie Choć chimerowie uszli z Summerset, sprzeczając się z altmerską ideologią, kończąc na przeklęciu altmerskiego aedrotha i części altmerów w nowej pokracznej formieAntycypacje, rzadko jest to przytaczane w formie antagonizującej którąś z ras, bardziej ich wzajemne religieRóżne wyznania Cesarstwa – Brat Mikhael Karkuxor. Chimerowie i ich potomkowie dunmerowie przytaczają kłamstwa aedr, a altmerowie niszczący wpływ daedrRóżne wyznania Cesarstwa – Brat Mikhael Karkuxor. Falmerowie Zaskakująco bardziej fanatyczni w swej religii falmerowie odseparowali się od altmerów na bazie swego oddania Auri-Elowi, z rzadka czcząc inne duchy, zakładając swe imperium na dalekiej północy, stając się całkowicie odseparowanym od altmerówDialog z Rycerzem-Paladynem Geleborem z gry The Elder Scrolls V: Dawnguard. Bretonowie Jako efekt pokoleń hybrydyzacji łamiącego biologiczny mechanizm dziedziczenia rasy matkiUwagi na temat filogenezy i biologii ras – Rada Uzdrowicieli, Uniwersytet Cesarski, bretonowie byli z początku postrzegani przez altmerski klan Direnni jako pomniejszą kastę społeczną, biorąc pod uwagę niewolniczy status ich ludzkich przodków . Po dłuższym czasie bretonowie jednak przewyższyli liczebnie swych elfickich ojców, lecz choć przyjęli na swoje terytorium zwierzchnictwo tępiącego elfy Cesarstwa AlezjańskiegoBangkorai, Shield of High Rock – King Eamond, przetrwali oni bronieni przed fanatyzmem poprzez swe więzi krwi. Do dziś altmerowie z klanu Direnni są szanowani w społeczeństwie bretonów, jako nosicieli starej kulturyThe Elder Scrolls II: DaggerfallDe Rerum Dirennis – Vorian Direnni. Cesarscy Od początku swego istnienia cyrodillianie widzieli elfy jako zagrożenie dla swej wolności. U zarania Cesarstwa Alezjańskiego państwowość przodków cesarskich uzależniona była od wywalczenia swojej wolności spod elfickich kajdanów ayleidów. Choć z początku tolerancyjne Cesarstwo szybko obróciło się przeciwko wszystkim nieludziom, wybijając ich i zmuszając elfy do ucieczki, jednym z ich obrońców byli altmerowie z klanu DirenniOstatni Król Ayleidów – Herminia Cinna, którzy, zawiązując sojusze, zdołali rozbić siły alezjanRysław Sprawiedliwy – Sinjin. Kolejny raz Drugie Cesarstwo powstało tylko z powodu strachu przed przerażonymi wizją ludzkiego imperializmu altmerów z Summerset . Z kolei przy budowie Trzeciego Cesarstwa Tiber Septim musiał walczyć z potężnym sojuszem Drugiego Aldmerskiego Dominium, przeciwko którym musiał użyć mechanicznego boga, NumidiumHerezja Arcturiańska – Szara Eminencja, Ysmir Królotwórca. Propaganda Tibera z tego okresu ukazywała społeczeństwa elfów, a w szczególności altmerów jako potężnych z nieznaną zakazaną magią i pradawną wiedzą, którą dzielą się w swej ksenofobii i barbarzyńskich tradycjach, pozbawionych wszelkich pobudek posiadającej serce rasy. Z kolei altmerowie ze zwyczajową rasom elfickim niechęcią do ludzi oraz świadomością alezjańskich pogromów nieludzi, patrzyli na Cyrodiil z wszelkimi obawami, które obróciły się na ich niekorzyść, gdy strach przed ludzkim cesarstwem zmusił Remana do stworzenia tego obawianego imperium , któremu z obawami przed wojną się ostatecznie poddali. Poddaństwo ludziom w wyniku przegranej na rzecz Tibera Septima przyczyniło się do szkodliwych przemian społecznych w wyniku zachwianej masowej psychiki, nawet jeśli Septim musiał użyć mocy boga, by zniszczyć swego wrogaHerezja Arcturiańska – Szara Eminencja, Ysmir Królotwórca, wciąż spowodowała powstanie organizacji, która zniszczyła większość dziedzictwa swego kraju, a w odpowiedzi przysłużyła się do powstania ThalmoruNarastające zagrożenie, tom III – Lathenil ze Słonecznej Twierdzy, który obalił monarchię Królestwa i poprowadził swój lud na wojnę przeciw znienawidzonym już ludziom i ich zgubnemu wpływowi. Atmoranie/Nordowie Choć poprzez wrogość, jaką przodkowie ludzi, wędrujący ehlnofey okazali przodkom elfów dawnym ehlnofey w pradawnej wojnieAnuada dla dzieci, oraz fakt, iż elficcy aedra zabili przywódcę ludzi, Shora, stanowiło wystarczający powód, by po poprzysiężeniu zemsty na elfach atmoranie nienawidzili każdego napotkanego meraMonomit, z początku tak nie było, gdy napotkali falmerów na ziemi swej kolonii w dzisiejszym Skyrim, obie rasy żyły w przyjaźni, lecz falmerowie ich zdradzili i wkrótce wybili, co sprawiło, że atmoranie przybyli na tę ziemię ponownie wiedzieni zemstą, poprzysięgając wybić każdego elfa. Nienawiść do elfiego rodzaju ciągnęła się przez długie lata, lecz załagodziła się, kiedy Król Skyrim Hoag Morderca Elfów sprzymierzył się z ayleidami oraz altmerami z klanu Direnni przeciw fanatycznemu cesarstwu alezjańskiemuRysław Sprawiedliwy – Sinjin. Altmerowie z Summerset praktycznie nie żyją w wystarczającej bliskości geograficznej, by posiadali z nimi jakieś głębsze relacje, lecz ci z nich, którzy zawędrowali na tak dalekie terytoria, z rzadka opisują nordów, bardziej ich historię, nie mniej okazują szacunek ich starszym, dziś nieużywanym tradycjom uznając starszyznę Siwobrodych za najbardziej inteligentnych i kulturalnych ludzi ze wszystkich regionów. Nordowie już od dłuższego czasu nie posiadają żadnych głębszych uprzedzeń w stosunku do całego elfiego rodzaju, lecz ostatnie wydarzenia Thalmoru działającego wbrew woli ich monarchów nadwyrężyły ten poglądNordowie, powstańcie! – Anonim. Gobliny Gobliny należą do społeczeństwa altmerów, znajdując się na najniższym jego poziomie jako kasta niewolników. W tradycji odziedziczonej od swych przodków aldmerów altmerowie pozyskują gobliny z najazdów na plemiona żyjące w Tamriel . Wiele z goblinów jest przetrzymywana w klatkach jako własności altmerówKing Edward, Part V. Sloadowie Jako będący często atakowanymi przez sloadów i ich nekromantyczne horrory, mieszkańcy wysp Summerset szczególnie nienawidzą tej rasy. Często występują w bajkach dla dzieci, jako potwory, które jeśli młody elf źle się zachowywał, miały przyjść nocą i je porwać, czyniąc sloadów stworzeniami z koszmarów, przyczyniając się do nienawiści wobec tej rasy . Argonianie Nieznanym jest wpływ, jaki posiadali altmerowie na argonian, jednak jakikolwiek by on nie był, zanikł on całkowicie po popchnięciu ich do ataku przez Thalmor na, zniszczone po Czerwonym Roku, Królestwo MorrowindNarastające zagrożenie, tom IV – Lathenil ze Słonecznej Twierdzy. Faerie Zwyczajowo rasy faeryczne nie lubią się z altmerami, pamiętni wojny z ich przodkami aldmerami, gdy wylądowali na ich wyspach Summerset. Wiele ras faerii w wyniku tej krwawej wojny wymarło, zapisane w pamięci altmerów jako potworności i częsty motyw w ich sztuce . Altmerowie tak nienawidzą wszelkiego rodzaju faerii, uważając je za szkodliwe złośliwe i niepoważne duchy, że gdy uczony Ahrtabazus ośmielił się zakwalifikować mery jako rasę faerii, znalazł się w ogniu oskarżeń o potwarz całej rasyThe Faerie – Szun Triop. Trolle Trolle są jedyną z ras faerycznych tolerowanych wśród altmerskiego społeczeństwa, wielu z nich pracuje jako strażnicy, dzięki swej wielkiej sile. Szczególnie znanym takim przypadkiem jest zatrudnianie trolli w Kryształowej Wieży. Trolle czasem zaprzyjaźniają się ze studentami, lecz większość swego czasu, jeśli nie pracują, grają w kości. Galeria Altmer (Skyrim).jpg|Altmer z gry The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim Kobieta z Wysp Summerset (Arena).png|Altmerka w The Elder Scrolls: Arena Mężczyzna z Wysp Summerset podczas zimy (Arena).png|Altmer z gry The Elder Scrolls: Arena Kobieta z Wysp Summerset podczas zimy (Arena).png|Altmerka z gry The Elder Scrolls: Arena Dwóch Altmerów (Skyrim).jpg|Altmerowie z gry The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim Altmer 2 (Skyrim).jpg|Altmer z gry The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim Agent Thalmoru (Skyrim).jpg|Agent Thalmoru z gry The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim Altmer (Online).jpg|Altmer w The Elder Scrolls Online Altmer (Morrowind).png|Altmer z gry The Elder Scrolls III: Morrowind Ciekawostki * W The Elder Scrolls II: Daggerfall mery nie nazywały się jak w następnych grach serii, zamiast nazwy „altmer” występowała nazwa „salache”The Wild Elves – Kier-Jo Chorvak (wersja książki O dzikich elfach z gry The Elder Scrolls II: Daggerfall), nazewnictwo potem przeszło jako nazwa dla wysokich elfów w ayleidoon, języku ayleidówAdabal-a – Morihaus. Przypisy Zobacz też * Wysoki elf (Legends) * High Elf (Online) * Elf wysokiego rodu (Skyrim) * Wysoki elf (Oblivion) * High Elf (Shadowkey) * Elf wysokiego rodu (Morrowind) * High Elf (Battlespire) * High Elf (Daggerfall) * High Elf (Arena) Nawigacja cs:Altmerové de:Altmer en:Altmer es:Altmer fi:Altmer fr:Altmer it:Elfi alti nl:Altmer pt:Altmer ru:Альтмеры (Lore) uk:Альтмер Kategoria:Lore: Merowie